


Majora

by puppy (pupp)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone Is Gay, Fight Scenes, I do what I want, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Trans Link, Trans Male Character, WHEEZE, Welp there we go, ah i forgot, but nothing strong, jesus christ these tags are a mess, mentions of tloztp's Link, oh yeah, p much a wip, sidlink - Freeform, this is a shameless self insert, well actually somewhat graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupp/pseuds/puppy
Summary: Sidon finds himself in a pretty much uncomfortable situation when he is ordered to find and help the legendary hero, much to his own embarrassment. Together they travel doing shenanigans, fighting monsters and being kinda homosexual.don't even doubt for a second that this is a self insert. this is a slow burn fic but it starts with a nsfw scene on the first chapters so be warned. will update when i feel like it. non canon compliant. enjoy ✌️





	Majora

**Author's Note:**

> bit of a super short intro, nothing rlly important happens here except for sidon being awesome as always

“Prince Sidon, we’ve located the camp past Luto’s Crossing. Three Black Bokoblins, a golden one and a silver Lizalfos.”  
-“Good!! We must get rid of it as soon as possible. The Zora River has never been as dangerous as now and I’m not about to let another of our export caravans to get raided. Elin, partner, we part today at evening.”  
-“Only us, Prince Sidon?”  
-“Yes, my friend! There is no time to lose and I’m confident in our fighting. Bring our bows, we’ll strike with the night.”

Elin makes gestures a “six” with his lips and stops before the road turn and waits Sidon to regroup with him, the prince approaching the corner and peeking over cautiously. Right under the wall of the settlement of Ralis Pond, a scattered column of smoke rises and disappears under the heavy rain. On a poorly set camp right down the filled with boxes and scattered weapons, two of the Bokoblins are fast asleep and snoring while the other two rumble and growl at each other over something on the ground, facing the wall stone. By the covered fire, the Lizalfos rests relaxed with a slender, huge eyed figure petting its back gently. Sidon backs away and pacts briefly in signals with the hunting group. Once the strategy is set, each one retreats on their own, only the sound of the consistent rain to be heard muting the Bokoblin’s grunts.  
The first ones to fall are the two sleeping ones, which both end up with a silver sparkling arrow stuck on their skulls. While the two remaining ones snap into it and roar at the night’s darkness, looking for the responsible, the Lizalfos stands up and grabs its tri-boomerang, scanning the surroundings. With a quick swipe, Elin throws himself on it clashing their blades, Sidon jumping right after him. The black Bokoblin perishes stabbed rather quickly, used as a shield by the golden. It throws the body away and slams Sidon from the back with his maze, throwing him on the floor. The two struggle to find a weapon before the other, growling guttural huffs, until Sidon rolls him under his body and blows a punch after the other on the monster’s face, leaving it dizzy enough to get up and recover his weapon from the floor. Before he can end the golden Bokoblin’s life, Elin, with a friendly fired arrow on his left shoulder, crosses his path, thrown into the air by the Lizalfos. It quickly jumps on the zora, who struggles to keep the reptile’s chomping mouth out of his face. He shouts a struggled grunt, using all his force to overpower it and get away from the weight of its body and the stabbing sharpness of its claws. Pushing as hard as he can and blowing a kick to the monster’s belly, he manages to get away and stands up in a fraction of a second, ready to blow a final slash of his sword on the Lizalfos’ body. He feels the sudden and abrupt momentum of his attack stopped by the iron of another sword, one that shines dimly with the weak fire’s colors, and Elin feels a sudden rush of terror when his eyes focus further from the blades, on two enormous and glowing orange orbs that float still on the darkness of the sword handler’s figure.  
  
Sidon stabs the golden Bokoblin for the last time before it stops breathing and explodes into a mist of rage and maliciousness, and looks back to where his teammate is standing still, motionless in front of a figure shielding the Lizalfos. The silvered reptile leaps into the air with a shriek and shoots blow after blow against Sidon, who blocks them swiftly and knocks a punch on the Lizalfos’ jaw. It falls with a low thud and the zora Prince ends its life quickly with a final blow to its chest. Panting, he looks over yet again to Elin, to find him in the same exact position; sword yielded, legs ready to dash into attack, and yet with the only movement of his forced breathing and his shivering body against the cold rain. Sidon adopts a fighting posture, shouting at the figure to call its attention, and it turns its head calmly to face him. It lowers its sword and relaxes his posture, still barely half a meter away from the blade of Elin, and fixates its attention on Sidon, that gulps at the sight of the two burning sclerae linked on him.  
The individual lets out a muffled sight, as if from under a piece of cloth, and sheathes its sword, backing away and putting his arms up in the air. Sidon approaches carefully, also hiding his weapon, and urges Elin to do the same. The other zora obliges, still shaken up, and speaks up in a coarse voice against the rain.  
-“Who are you? Why did you attack us?” –He is replied by the wind rushing through the fabrics covering the now extinguished fire- “Reply or else…!”  
He grabs the handle of his sword, ready to unsheathe it once again, but Sidon places a hand on his chest stopping him.  
\- “How come the monsters did not attack you? I’ve never seen anything such as this.” –He asked with caution and curiosity. Still, he was responded with absolute silence. – “You can lower your hands. We will not attack you.”-  
The light golden armor of the figured shined faintly enough to recognize it small and petite stature, shadowed greatly by those of the two zoras. It lowered its arm slowly and looked at both of its captors expressionless, its eyes penetrating the others’ without blinking. A faint shine from the orbs colored painted red the arounds of its face, in a weird and deformed shape resembling a heart.  
-“We will take you to the Zora Domain and you will be questioned about tonight, we will deem you free if you behave and don’t cause problems. It is dangerous to stay here anyway; this storm will not pass any soon.” –Sidon’s words caught Elin by surprise, who quickly turned his confused, frowning semblance to his prince’s. He didn’t dare to talk back though. He took its sword, searched for a rope on his possessions, and tied the creature’s wrist roughly against its back with a grunt. “Walk”, he growled harshly, and pushed it without much care.

He guarded vigilance in silence on the front all the way back to the Zora’s Domain, shivering now and then feeling the two eyes fixated on his nape, without ever blinking. Arriving at the palace the prisoner was to be interrogated by guards. Sidon decided to do it himself instead, intrigued by the appearance of the strangely deformed being standing trembling and wet in front of him, in a covered room of the palace and under the sight of two zora soldiers.  
-“Speak then, let’s start with the basic. Who are you?”


End file.
